The Past In The Making: Book 1: Light vs Dark
by lightseeker188
Summary: The daughter of an evil horror is rising. Will she rise with the Light or fall with the Dark? R&R!
1. Prologue

A black she-cat skirted the edge of the Twolegplace, heading towards huge group of trees. Towards the clans. In her mouth was a small black she-cat with one white paw. Stopping at the edge of a thunderpath, she looked at the dark, shadowy pine forest. Putting the kit down, she tasted the air. A patrol was nearing. Grabbing her kit in her jaws, she darted over and sat her on the ground. Running back she darted under a bush close to the thunderpath and looked across at her kit.

A white tom with huge black paws stepped out of the trees. A russet colored she-cat followed with a ginger she-cat. The she-cat bunched her muscles together ready to get her kit back and silently cursed at herself for not staying over there with her. The tom let out a startled hiss at the sight of the little she-cat, while the two she-cats' eyes widened in shock. "Poor kit!" The ginger she-cat's eyes softened as she talked.

"Blackstar, can we take her back to camp?" The other she-cat mewed staring at the kit. "There's something wrong with that kit. Just think of what it looks like!" Blackstar growled. The ginger she-cat hissed in annoyance while the russet she-cat gave him a disbelieving look. Blackstar's tail flicked as he mewed, "Fine, Rowanclaw, take it back to camp." He flicked his tail at the russet she-cat who was looking straight at the bushes she was hiding in. Rowanclaw glared at the retreating form of Blackstar and hissed, "It's a she!" Blackstar's ear flicked irritably before he disappeared into the bushes. As the bushes trembled back into place, Rowanclaw picked up her kit. With a final decision, the black she-cat stepped out of the bushes and meowed to get her attention. Rowanclaw's ears flicked up and turned towards her.

"Her name is Light."


	2. Chapter 1

"Lightkit, wake up!" A black she-cat lifted her head from her paws, her ice blue eyes looking questioningly at a brown tom. The tom looked exasperated, "You can't tell me you forgot what day it was!" Lightkit sat up and licked her one white paw in thought. "Today we're becoming apprentices!" He hissed. "Okay, keep your fur on Talonkit." She mewed playfully. Getting to her paws, she followed him to where their mother's were sitting. Rowanclaw purred as Lightkit blinked excitedly at her. Lightkit let out a mrrrooww of laughter as Talonkit struggled away from his mother as she tried to make a little tuff of hair on the top of his head stay down.

He let out a playful growl and leaped at her. She squeaked in surprise and dashed around Rowanclaw, keeping just out of reach of his outstretched paws. "That's enough," Rowanclaw mewed sternly as she started licking the dirt off of Lightkit's fur.

Lightkit trembled with excitement as she tried to squirm away from Rowanclaw's tongue. Blackstar padded out of his den, fur gleaming in the sun. With a gigantic leap he landed with grace onto the high-branch. "Cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the High-branch for a clan meeting!" He yowled the ancient words. Rowanclaw let go of Lightkit. Talonkit jumped to Lightkit's side, excitement coursing through him like a fish through water.

"We are gathered here today to give to kits their apprentice names." Blackstar meowed loudly. At a beckon with his tail, Lightkit and Talonkit padded up. Lightkit wanted to bounce up there but made herself stop just in time. "Talonkit, please step forward." Talonkit bounced forward eagerly, while Blackstar's whiskers twitched in amusement and a mrrrooww of laughter came from the crowd of cats.

"Talonkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Talonpaw. Rowanclaw, now that you're returning to your warrior duties I would like for you to mentor Talonpaw, teach him everything you know." Rowanclaw dipped her head and padded up to touch noses with Talonpaw. "Lightkit please step forward." Blackstar mewed with slight hesitation. Lightkit heard a growl growing in Rowanclaw's throat that made Talonpaw's ears prick in surprise. Blackstar glared at Rowanclaw, then at Lightkit. Lightkit shrank down low at his furious glare. _What had I done wrong? I just want to be a warrior… _She thought. Warriors were muttering uneasily behind her. She heard Toadkit ask what was going on. "Clan dismissed." Blackstar hissed. Lightkit's eyes widened with shock. Rowanclaw hissed and ran after Blackstar as he went into his den.

Talonpaw ran over to her and gave her ear a quick lick. "Why does he hate me so much?" Lightkit mewed in confusion. A tawny colored she-cat padded up to her. "It's not you sweets; it's just that you…" Her voice trailed away. Looking down at her, Tawnypelt let out a sigh. "Follow me." She mewed and nudged Lightkit towards the camp entrance. Lightkit followed her slowly, sadness dragging at her paws.

Finding a patch of moss, Tawnypelt curled up, letting Lightkit snuggle in beside her. They sat there quietly for a while, with Lightkit watching butterflies come and go. At Tawnypelt's sigh she looked up. "Around maybe four to five seasons ago there was a leader named Tigerstar…you've heard of him, haven't you?" Lightkit nodded in reply. "Well as you already know, he wanted to lead the whole forest, and he couldn't do that with Firestar and Tallstar there, because they wouldn't join. So he brought in Bloodclan from the city. Long story short that was what caused Tigerstar's death, and let me tell you it was a brutal death. Bloodclan had a leader named Scourge. He took away all of Tigerstar's nine lives with just a swipe of his claws." Tawnypelt mewed.

Lightkit looked at her with interest flashing in her eyes. "Scourge was a small, black tom…with one white front paw." She mewed as Lightkit looked down at her white paw. "He had a purple collar that was studded with teeth… dog teeth, cat teeth... and his claws were enforced with dog teeth. He took one of Firestar's nine lives, but Firestar was the one who won, can you guess why?" Lightkit looked up at the she-cat questioningly. "Because scourge didn't believe in Starclan so he didn't have nine lives."

Lightkit looked away from the tawny she-cat, sadness sparking from her pelt. "So he thinks I'll be like Scourge just because I look like him." She hissed in disbelief. Tawnypelt sighed, "Yes, sadly." Tawnypelt pushed herself to her paws. "Come on, we got to get back to camp." Lightkit shrugged, "What's the point if nobody likes me." Tawnypelt looked at her, "Now how do you think that would have made Talonpaw feel if he just heard you?" She mewed caringly.

Feeling guilty, Lightkit pushed herself to her paws, following Tawnypelt back to the camp entrance. Rowanclaw was pacing back in forth while Blackstar stood in front of her and all the cats in the clan were staring at them in the shadows of the camp walls. Talonpaw was staring, scared at them, while pressing his pelt to Tallpoppy's. "That is unfair!" Rowanclaw finally hissed at Blackstar, anger sparking from every hair on her pelt. "She deserves to be an apprentice just as much as HE does!" "At least he is a clanborn cat and not a rogue from the Twolegplace!" Blackstar hissed back. Rowanclaw let out a warning growl, lowering herself closer to the ground.

Lightkit's eyes widened in dismay. Disbelief flashed in every Shadowclan cat's eyes. Rowanclaw glared at him. "Then I don't want to be part of this clan anymore!" Blackstar stared in disbelief at Rowanclaw as she walked over to Lightkit and ushered her back out of camp. She heard Talonpaw yowl in alarm as they left. All Lightkit wanted to do was curl up in the nursery with Talonpaw and the warmth of love feeling the air, but instead she was now a rogue in an enemy territory.


	3. Chapter 2

Lightkit followed Rowanclaw through the forest. When they came to a stinky black path, Rowanclaw stopped. Lightkit looked questioningly at her, but something else diverted her attention. A black she-cat stepped out of the bushes, she looked about 6 moons. The she-cat's fur bristled as she saw us. In another split second, the she-cat was on Lightkit. Lightkit let out a squeal of surprise that made Rowanclaw turn around.

With a growl Rowanclaw leaped and batted the she-cat away, making sure not to bat her onto the black path. The black cat picked herself up and looked at them. "Who are you?" Rowanclaw hissed, standing defensively in front of Lightkit. "I'm Dark, Stone new there would be trespassers today." Dark hissed mockingly. "We're still on Shadowclan territory!" Rowanclaw mewed, clearly annoyed.

"I'm only here to visit a certain she-cat." Rowanclaw mewed steadily. "Then I'll leave." Dark narrowed her eyes, but allowed them to pass. Lightkit watched as Dark leaped up onto a fence and vanished from sight. Rowanclaw picked up pace, only stopping to glance back at her. "Light, keep up." Lightkit stumbled for a moment, wondering why she didn't call her by her clan name, but regained balance and set off after the ginger she-cat.

It seemed like hours before they stopped at a sad-looking box. Outside was a she-cat lying down in the sun, looking like she was sunning herself. But there was something wrong with this cat. Her jaws were parted in a yowl, her teeth bared, and her eyes stared at nothing. Rowanclaw let out a mumbled mew of surprise. Light looked closer and saw that the she-cat's throat was ripped open to her neck bone. Blood was still trickling from the she-cat although her fur was stiff as though she had been there all night, and she lay in a pool of her own blood.

"Narcissa, this couldn't have happened."Rowanclaw muttered as she pressed her nose into Narcissa's pitch black fur. Under the hanging scent of death, Light noticed a newly familiar scent...Dark did this. Rowanclaw noticed too, because she stood up with every hair on her pelt prickling with alarm.

"Light, meet Narcissa…your mother." Light hissed out loud and stared at Rowanclaw with bewilderment flashing in her gaze. "Wh...What…What do you mean?" She stuttered. Light's head was reeling. _My whole life was a lie!_ With a gasp of shock, she turned around and ran blindly away from her mother's body and Rowanclaw. _I swear to Starclan Dark, I will kill you. _Light thought as she ran from her past. Her usual friendly blue eyes were not chips of ice blue eyes filled with hatred and denial. _Yes, _she thought wickedly, _the past is in the making, except I will be the one who wins._

**Sorry, I know it's a short chapter… but good news!**

**I think I'm going to make an animation of this story on youtube. Just keep checking Lightseeker188's channel! I will keep writing on here though, cause you get the character's actual emotions and thoughts on here. If you have a mic and would like to be one of these chars:**

_**Blackstar**_

_**Talonkit/paw**_

_**Rowanclaw**_

_**Tallpoppy**_

_**Tawnypelt**_

_**Dark**_

**Please post it as:**

_**(whoever your trying out for) Lightseeker188's contest!**_

**Thankyou!**

**R&R**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay peeps, I got writer's block here X( So I'm gonna try making a new story until I can think of what can happen next. Keep watch!**


	5. Chapter 3

"Light….Light….Light….." A whisper went into the black she-cat's ears. Struggling awake she looked up to see Talonpaw's little face staring at her. Staring in disbelief, she watched as his fur grew longer and darker. His green eyes turning into ice cold chips. She jumped to her paws trying to run but her paws wouldn't move. A black cat was limping towards her, blood flowing from a wound in her neck, eyes rolled up in her head, her mouth hanging open as if with a last desperate wail of agony. "Light…Light…Light…" They whispered. Light let out a wail of fear as blood started lapping at her paws. She looked up, hoping Starclan could comfort her. Instead, an achingly familiar ginger face was staring down at her. "Rowanclaw!" She wailed for help.

The ginger cat turned her head away in disgust, and faded away into the dark, blood-red sky. Light closed her eyes, wishing that this would all go away. She heard a yowl. Her eyes flying back open, she looked to see who made it. Dark was running through the waves of blood at her. The she-cat threw herself at Light, pushing her sister to the ground. **(Yes, Dark is Light's sister ) ** The black cat raised a paw and slammed it hard against light's head. With a yowl of pain, darkness clouded her vision and she fell into a deeper sleep.

Light opened her eyes, relieved to see that it was the regular world outside though the stench of blood still hung in the air. Pulling herself out from under the trash bin… (Hehe o.o)… she padded over to where a trickle of water fell through a little metal thing attached to the twoleg nest. Licking a few drops, she padded onto the sidewalk of the Twolegplace and turned right. Light felt relieved as the stench of blood faded away. Giving her pelt a shake, she opened her mouth to breath in the air. She knew what she had to do. _I need to go back to Shadowclan._


	6. Chapter 4

The black she-cat hurried across the thunderpath. She wound her way through the pine forest, following the familiar paths.

Light wished for one moment that everything could be back as they were and she could become a Shadowclan apprentice like she had always dreamed.

Sighing, she went into a crouch and stalked forward to where she could peer through a hole in the bramble barrier.

By sunset, Light was ready to run in there and talk to Talonpaw and Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt had apparently been switched to be his mentor after Rowanclaw left the clan along with Light. The she-cat padded away from the barrier and circled it, trying to find a little hollow in it.

There was a shallow dip near the apprentices den. Grabbing some moss and bracken, she made a little nest in it then turned around to scent for prey. A familiar and unfamiliar scent hit her nose. _Talonpaw with…_ Light searched her mind, trying to remember exactly who the scent belonged to.

With a slight growl of annoyance, she crept forward, following the scents. When they came into view, Light saw Talonpaw and a tortoiseshell she-cat sitting by the river together.

Talonpaw whispered something to the she-cat. It must have been funny because the she-cat let out a giggle. Light felt sadness creep into her heart as she watched them curl up together and look at the stars. With a shake of her head, she padded away towards her makeshift nest.

Curling up, Light let sleep take her away.

Light woke to angry yowls coming from inside camp. Opening her eyes, she shook her head, trying to figure out where in Starclan she was.

With a start, she leaped to her paws. Peering into camp, she listened in. "We can't just let them take our territory like this!" Russetfur's mew drifted to her. "I know, I know!" Blackstar continued, "Tallpoppy, Russetfur, Talonpaw, Spottedpaw, Tawnypelt, and Mudclaw follow me!"

With that the white tom leaped from the highbranch and ran into the bramble entrance. Light ran behind them, she couldn't let Talonpaw go into battle alone. The Shadowclan patrol skidded to a halt at the Thunderclan border.

Light had to stop herself from letting out a gasp of shock as she saw who was with the Thunderclan patrol. "Rowanclaw," she breathed.

The ginger she-cat was bristling up beside a fluffy gray tom, a growling tortoiseshell apprentice, a long-legged black tom, a grey tom with darker flecks, a bristling dark brown tabby tom, a sandy she-cat and an angry looking orange tom with brilliant green eyes. **(Anyone who can guess these cats gets a cookie!) **

Although his eyes sparked with anger, his fur lay flat. "Blackstar," was the only word he mewed as the Shadowclan patrol skidded to a halt.

The white tom let out a battle yowl before leaping at the Thunderclan leader. The fluffy gray tom leaped at Tallpoppy, bowling her over with a flick of his paw. Talonpaw let out a yowl of anger at this and leaped to help his mother. Spottedpaw and the tortoiseshell apprentice were grappling with each other.

The grey tom and the brown tabby were fighting side by side with Tawnypelt and Russetfur, while the sandy she-cat was heading for Talonpaw who had the fluffy gray tom on the ground while Tallpoppy lay there unconscious next to the rock that she was slammed into.

Light let out a warning and leaped at the sandy she-cat. She landed directly on the cat's back and bit down hard on the she-cat's shoulder. The cat let out a yowl of surprise and pain. Before Light knew it, the sandy she-cat rolled over onto her back. She struggled hard to get out from under the cat's weight.

She gasped for breath as the thunderclan scent filled her nose and the fur got into her mouth, choking her. With a heave, Light pushed the she-cat off and scrabbled to get a breath. A blow hit her in the ear and she felt hot, sticky liquid slide down the side of her face.

With an angry yowl, she flung herself under the older warrior, nipping her on the leg before getting out of the way as the she-cat dropped to the ground in an attempt to trap her under her weight again.

Light pushed herself onto the hind legs and leaped onto her back; scoring her claws down the cat's back. With a yowl of anger and fury, the sandy she-cat slipped out of Light's grip and ran into the heat of the battle.

For a minute, Light looked around for someone to help. Talonpaw was struggling as the grey tom and the tortoiseshell cornered him. Light felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of Talonpaw getting hurt.

She threw herself at them just as the grey tom flicked a paw out, catching the apprentice on the leg; he let out a yelp of pain that made Light speed up. With a huge leap she landed on the grey tom's back. With a hard kick, she sent him rolling into the underbrush.

Light leaped to her paws and hissed threateningly at the tortoiseshell, raising her white paw, claws extended.

Talonpaw stood there shocked as the tortoiseshell leaped onto Light. Light quickly shook her off, her heart beating faster than ever. She turned quickly and landed a blow on the tortoiseshell's shoulder. With a yowl of anger, the tortoiseshell leaped and pinned the black loner to the ground.

Light closed her eyes and flinched; waiting for the final blow. Talonpaw leaped onto the tortoiseshell's back and bit hard on the shoulder that Light's blow had hit before. The tortoiseshell let out a yelp of pain and reared on her hind legs to throw him off.

Light threw herself at her belly, dealing a blow across it. With a yelp the enemy turned and disappeared into Thunderclan's hunting grounds. Looking around, Light saw the battle stopping. The ginger tom was laying on the grass, still with blood seeping from a belly wound.

The sandy she-cat let out a wail of agony and ran towards him with the grey tom on her heels. The tabby and the grey tom with darker flecks were gone along with Tallpoppy and Tawnypelt. Light watched as Thunderclan retreated into the forest and as Blackstar gazed at each of his warriors.

Light's breathe started to quicken and pain was pulsing from a wound she didn't even notice she got when she was fighting.

Everything turned blurry and she stumbled. Talonpaw lent her his shoulder to lean on.

Her eyes narrowed into slits of pain as Blackstar's gaze finally landed on her. As his eyes widened, Light saw darkness creeping at the edge of her vision, just waiting to drag her into unconsciousness.

He took one step forward in shock and bewilderment as she fell to the ground. As everything went black she heard gasps of astonishment and Talonpaw's worried mew, "Will she be okay?"


	7. Chapter 5

"Firestar," the ginger tom woke with a start near a sparkling pool of water. "Have…Have I…Have I lost my ninth life?" He mewed worriedly. The blue-furred she-cat nodded her head sadly. Looking into the pool, he saw a sandy she-cat yowling sadly over his body. His heart wrenched with grief. "Sandstorm," he breathed. "I'm so sorry." The ginger tom turned on the she-cat. "Why did you do this Bluestar?" He growled at the she-cat. Bluestar flinched away for a heartbeat. She gave him a slight grin. "Doesn't matter, it's in the past!" **(.)** Firestar glared at her for a minute then grinned a little. "Please tell me what Starclan wanted me for." Bluestar's eyes darkened. "A prophecy came to us that must be fulfilled.

_After the four fall_

_The darkness will rise_

_And the fate will fall into Stream's paws_

_But if Dusk falls all will be lost"_

Firestar shivered at this response. "Who is this four you're speaking of?" He asked. Bluestar beckoned him to look at the pool. Firestar braced himself to see his mate broken hearted over his mangled body but instead a picture of a black she-cat with one white paw, a brown tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a black she-cat stared at him. "This cat…" He mewed while pointing at the first she-cat, "was there when I died." Bluestar nodded. "Light has already been set on her path, but if it is to succeed, we need this cat to be ready." The blue-furred she-cat touched her tail to the pool. Firestar watched as the picture shivered. The pool started to bubble, then settled to reveal a grey tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes and a pink collar. "A _kittypet_?"


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG! Soooo sry for not updating this xD Truth is, I've been stuck with my hp fan fic on my other account. I will start updating this more, I promise! =P**

**-X-**

With a final decision, the black she-cat stepped out of the bushes and meowed to get her attention. Rowanclaw's ears flicked up and turned towards her.

"Her name is Light."

**-X-**

"So he thinks I'll be like Scourge just because I look like him." She hissed in disbelief. Tawnypelt sighed, "Yes, sadly."

**-X-**

"Light, meet Narcissa…your mother."

**-X-**

_I swear to Starclan Dark, I will kill you. _Light thought as she ran from her past. Her usual friendly blue eyes were not chips of ice blue eyes filled with hatred and denial. _Yes, _she thought wickedly, _the past is in the making, except I will be the one who wins._

**-X-**

She knew what she had to do. _I need to go back to Shadowclan._

**-X-**

Looking around, Light saw the battle stopping. The ginger tom was laying on the grass, still with blood seeping from a belly wound.

**-X-**

As his eyes widened, Light saw darkness creeping at the edge of her vision, just waiting to drag her into unconsciousness.

He took one step forward in shock and bewilderment as she fell to the ground. As everything went black she heard gasps of astonishment and Talonpaw's worried mew, "Will she be okay?"

**-X-**

Bluestar's eyes darkened. "A prophecy came to us that must be fulfilled.

_After the four fall_

_The darkness will rise_

_And the fate will fall into Stream's paws_

_But if Dusk falls all will be lost"_

**-X-**

black she-cat with one white paw, a brown tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a black she-cat stared at him. "This cat…" He mewed while pointing at the first she-cat, "was there when I died."

**-X-**

"Light has already been set on her path, but if it is to succeed, we need this cat to be ready."

**-X-**

The pool started to bubble, then settled to reveal a grey tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes and a pink collar. "A _kittypet_?"

**-X-**

Bluestar stared at him in disbelief. "Come on Firestar, you of all cats should know that where you were born doesn't matter."

Firestar huffed. "That's different." He muttered, his brilliant green eyes narrowed and clouded with the ghosts of his past. "This cat," he mewed, referring to Light, "is the daughter of Scourge, isn't she?" Firestar asked, a sharp edge to his tone, as his thoughts settled on the horrid event as he watched the life drain from the evil cat's eyes.

The blue-furred she-cat nodded, staying silent. Slowly, Bluestar got to her paws and walked away from the pool and the stunned ginger tom.

**-X-**

Carrie curled up in her housefolk's lap, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. Finally, she gave up on sleep and leaped up onto the computer desk, mewing indignantly to her housefolk as she jumped down next to the door.

She immediately opened the door for the grey tabby that purred in reply and walked out into the watery sunlight of the morning. Carrie sat down on the top step, eyes closed, allowing the wind to tug playfully at her thick fur. No care in the world.

That's how she liked her life. Though, little did she know, everything was about to change..

**-X-**

Light woke in the medicine cat's den, her whole body aching. She looked around confused until the past events hit her like a tidal wave. She dug her claws into the soft dirt, eyes closed, and taking a deep, steadying breath.

Opening her ice blue eyes, she looked around the den, her vision slowly adjusting to the gloom. She spotted Littlecloud working in the back. _Probably sorting herbs,_ Light guessed. She looked at one of her paws and stretched it gingerly, thanking Starclan that it didn't hurt too badly. _Then why in the name of Starclan is my body aching so terribly? _

The thought immediately vanished from the black she-cat's mind as a familiar tom walked in.

"Lightkit, your awake!" The brown tom purred.

"It's Light. Just Light." She corrected him with a slight smile. "Hey Talonpaw."

"It's Talonclaw." He corrected, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Oh, you're a warrior! Congratulations!" She purred, as he walked across the clearing, quickly ending the gap between them.

"I missed you so much. Where have you been?" He asked worriedly.

"Eh, here and there." She said, looking up at him. He laughed slightly. "Well, glad you were here at that time. What brought you back?"

"It's a long story.." She sighed, laying her head on her paws again.

"Oh, ok then..Well, Blackstar wanted to talk to you.." Talonclaw informed Light, licking her on her right ear.

"Alright." She mewed, getting to her paws slowly.

Talonclaw lent her his shoulder as they crossed the clearing towards the white tom's den. She was glad as they entered the halflight of the den, fully aware of the questioning stares as they crossed the clearing.

"Light, please take a seat." Blackstar ordered with a flick of his long white tail.

Light nodded and sat in front of him and Talonclaw dipped his head before leaving the den silently.

"Light. You fought well in the battle yesterday." He praised, taking the she-cat by surprise. Blackstar really wasn't a cat that praises easily. She dipped her head.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to rejoin Shadowclan?" He asked immediately after her thank you.

"I..I..I would be honored." She mewed with a respectful dip of her head.

"Okay, we will have your warrior ceremony this evening." The white tom declared. "You may leave now."

Light nodded, even though what just happened hadn't registered in her mind completely and it was a few minutes before she obeyed and padded out of the den. "A warrior.." She breathed. _Hadn't that always been my dream? _She wondered, standing there and watching two apprentices scuffle in a mock fight. _Then why do I suddenly want more? _

***That Evening***

"Cats of Shadowclan, gather around the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" Blackstar's yowl rang across the clearing as he leaped onto the branch.

As the clan gathered, his gaze raked across the crowd. "We are gathered here to give a she-cat her well-earned warrior name. Light," he continued, looking down at the black she-cat below him, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She said without hesitation, her ice blue eyes looking into his dark blue ones, determination glinting in the she-cat's gaze.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as," the white tom paused for a moment, knowing that he had thought over her name the entire time from the meeting to this.

"Lightseeker."


End file.
